Johnny Depp
Johnny Depp (* 9. Juni 1963 in Owensboro, Kentucky) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und einer der bestbezahlten auf seinem Gebiet. Außerdem war er an einigen Filmen auch als Regisseur, Produzent und Drehbuchautor beteiligt. International wurde Depp durch die Fernsehserie 21 Jump Street in den 1980ern und den Fluch der Karibik-Filmen besonders bekannt. 2008 gewann Johnny Depp den Golden Globe für seine Rolle in Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street. '' Zudem wurde er dreimal für den Oscar, neun weitere Male für einen Golden Globe, viermal für den Screen Actors Guild Award und fünfmal für den Saturn Award nominiert. Biografie Johnny Depp wurde am 9. Juni 1963 als jüngstes von vier Kindern in Owensboro, Kentucky geboren. Seine Eltern sind Betty Sue Palmer, die als Kellnerin arbeitete, und John Christopher Depp I., welcher Ingenieur war. Bis er sieben Jahre alt war, zogen er und seine Familie oft um, ließen sich schließlich aber in Miramar in Südflorida nieder. Nachdem sich seine Eltern trennten, heiratete seine Mutter Robert Palmer, der Depp oft inspiriert hat. Dennoch verletzte er sich eines Tages selbst, weil er nicht anders mit den Problemen in seiner Familie umgehen konnte. Mit 16 Jahren schmiss Johnny Depp die Schule, um Rockstar zu werden. Als er dies zwei Wochen später allerdings bereute und wieder zurückkehren wollte, riet ihm sein Schuldirektor, weiter seinem Traum zu folgen. Daraufhin spielte er in der Band "''The Kids" mit. Bevor diese aber einen Plattenvertrag bekamen, löste sich die Gruppe wieder auf. Danach spielte er als Gitarrist bei "Rock City Angels". Am 24. Dezember 1982 heiratete er Lori Anne Allison, über welche er Nicholas Cage traf, der ihm riet, es als Schauspieler zu versuchen. 1985 folgte Depps Scheidung. Ein Jahr später bekam er jedoch seine erste Rolle in "A Nightmare on Elm Street". 1987 kam dann der Durchbruch mit 21 Jump Street. '' Trotz des Erfolges war Johnny Depp unzufrieden mit der Rolle, woraufhin er sich entschloss, sich seine Filmrollen sorgfältig auszusuchen. Als er sich für den Film "''Edward mit den Scherenhänden" entschied, begann seine jahrzehntelange andauernde Freundschaft und Zusammenarbeit mit Tim Burton. Es folgen viele weitere Filme, wie „''Gilbert Grape''“ (1993), „''Ed Wood''“ (1994), "Die Frau des Astronauten" (1999) und „''Sleepy Hollow''“ (1999). Im Jahr 1999 erhielt Depp einen Stern auf dem Walk of Fame. Schließlich bekam er 2003 die Rolle als "Jack Sparrow" in den Film "Fluch der Karibik", was ihm eine Oscarnominierung einspielte. Für "Wenn Träume fliegen lernen" wurde er zum zweiten Mal für den Oscar nominiert. 2006 und 2007 folgten der zweite und dritte Teil von "Fluch der Karibik". Zahlreiche weitere Filme mit Johnny Depp kamen auf die Leinwand, darunter auch das Sci-Fi-Drama "Transcendence" (2014). Filmografie Als Schauspieler * 1984: Nightmare – Mörderische Träume (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * 1985: Die Lady mit dem Colt (Lady Blue, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x04 Skalpell des Todes) * 1985: Die Superaufreißer (Private Resort) * 1986: Slow Burn (Fernsehfilm) * 1986: Platoon (Film) * 1987: Hotel (Fernsehserie) (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x15 Unfinished Business) * 1987–1990: 21 Jump Street – Tatort Klassenzimmer (21 Jump Street, Fernsehserie, 80 Folgen) * 1990: Cry-Baby * 1990: Edward mit den Scherenhänden (Edward Scissorhands) * 1991: Freddy’s Finale – Nightmare on Elm Street 6 (Freddy’s Dead: The Final Nightmare) * 1993: Arizona Dream * 1993: Benny und Joon (Benny & Joon) * 1993: Gilbert Grape – Irgendwo in Iowa (What’s Eating Gilbert Grape) * 1994: Ed Wood (Film) * 1995: Don Juan DeMarco * 1995: Dead Man * 1995: Gegen die Zeit (Nick of Time) * 1996: Cannes Man * 1997: Donnie Brasco * 1997: The Brave (Schauspieler und Regisseur) * 1998: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (Film) * 1998: L.A. Without a Map * 1999: Die neun Pforten (The Ninth Gate) * 1999: The Astronaut’s Wife – Das Böse hat ein neues Gesicht (The Astronaut’s Wife) * 1999: Sleepy Hollow (Film) * 1999: Die Beat Generation – Wie alles anfing (The Source) * 2000: In stürmischen Zeiten (The Man Who Cried) * 2000: Bevor es Nacht wird (Before Night Falls) * 2000: Chocolat – Ein kleiner Biss genügt (Chocolat) * 2001: Blow (Film)|Blow * 2001: From Hell (Film) * 2002: Lost in La Mancha * 2003: Fluch der Karibik (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) * 2003: Irgendwann in Mexico (Once Upon a Time in Mexico) * 2004: Das geheime Fenster (Secret Window) * 2004: Happy End mit Hindernissen (Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d’enfants) * 2004: Wenn Träume fliegen lernen (Finding Neverland) * 2004: The Libertine * 2005: Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik (2005) (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * 2005: Corpse Bride – Hochzeit mit einer Leiche (Tim Burton’s Corpse Bride, Stimme) * 2006: Wunder der Tiefe 3D (Deep Sea 3D, Stimme) * 2006: Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest) * 2007: Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End) * 2007: Joe Strummer: The Future Is Unwritten (Dokumentation über den Sänger von The Clash) * 2007: Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) * 2009: Public Enemies * 2009: Das Kabinett des Doktor Parnassus (The Imaginarium of Dr. Parnassus) * 2009: SpongeBob Schwammkopf] (SpongeBob SquarePants, Fernsehserie, Folge 6x11 Die Welle zurück, Stimme) * 2010: The Doors: When You’re Strange (When You’re Strange, Stimme) * 2010: Alice im Wunderland (2010) (Alice in Wonderland) * 2010: The Tourist (2010) * 2011: Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) * 2011: The Rum Diary (Film) * 2011: Jack und Jill (2011) (Jack and Jill) * 2011: Rango (Film) (Stimme) * 2012: 21 Jump Street (Film) * 2012: Dark Shadows (2012) * 2013: Lone Ranger (Film) (The Lone Ranger) * 2013: Lucky Them - Auf der Suche nach Matthew Smith (Lucky Them) * 2014: Transcendence * 2014: Tusk (2014) * 2014: Into the Woods * 2015: Mortdecai – Der Teilzeitgauner (Mortdecai) Als Regisseur * 1992: Stuff (TV-Kurzfilm) * 1997: The Brave Als Drehbuchautor * 1997: The Brave Als Produzent * 2011: Hugo Cabret (Hugo) * 2011: The Rum Diary (Film) * 2012: Dark Shadows (2012) * 2015: Mortdecai – Der Teilzeitgauner (Mortdecai) Auszeichnungen Oscar ;Nominierungen * 2004 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) * 2008 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) Golden Globe Award Preise * 2008 – Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Komödie oder Musical (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) ;Nominierungen * 1991 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder in einer Komödie (Edward mit den Scherenhänden) * 1994 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder in einer Komödie (Benny & Joon) * 1995 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder in einer Komödie (Ed Wood) * 2004 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder in einer Komödie (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Drama (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) * 2006 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder einer Komödie (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik) * 2007 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder einer Komödie (Fluch der Karibik 2) * 2011 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder einer Komödie (Alice im Wunderland) * 2011 – Bester Schauspieler in einem Musical oder einer Komödie (The Tourist) British Academy Film Award Nominierungen * 2004 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) Critic’s Choice Award Preise * 2004 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) ;Nominierungen * 2008 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) Empire Awards Preise * 2004 – Bester Schauspieler (Fluch der Karibik) * 2006 – Bester Schauspieler (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik) Nominierungen * 2005 – Bester Schauspieler (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) * 2007 – Bester Schauspieler (Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2) * 2009 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) MTV Movie Award ;Preise * 2004 – Beste männliche Darbietung (Fluch der Karibik) * 2004 – Bestes Aussehen (Fluch der Karibik) * 2007 – Beste Darbietung (Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2) * 2008 – Beste komödiantische Darbietung (Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt) * 2008 – Bester Bösewicht (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards Preise * 2007 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar (Fluch der Karibik) * 2011 – Lieblings-Schauspieler * 2013 – Lieblings-Schauspieler (Dark Shadows) People’s Choice Award Preise * 2004 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) * 2006 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik) * 2007 – Beliebtester männlicher Actionstar (Fluch der Karibik 2) * 2007 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar * 2008 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar * 2010 – Schauspieler des Jahrzehnts * 2011 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar * 2012 – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar * 2012 – Beliebteste Stimme in einem Animationsfilm (Rango) Rembrandt Award Preise * 2007 – Bester internationaler Schauspieler (Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2) * 2008 – Bester internationaler Schauspieler (Fluch der Karibik: Am Ende der Welt) Saturn Award Nominierungen * 2000 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Sleepy Hollow) * 2002 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (From Hell) * 2004 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) * 2008 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) Screen Actors Guild Awards|SAG Award ;Preise * 2004 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005 – Bester Hauptdarsteller (Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) Sexiest Man Alive * 2003 * 2009 Depp konnte den Titel – wie jeweils auch Brad Pitt (1995, 2000) und George Clooney (1997, 2006) – zweimal gewinnen. Teen Choice Award Preise * 2004 – Beliebtester Film-Lügner (Fluch der Karibik) * 2006 – Beliebtester Schauspieler: Comedy (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik) * 2007 – Beliebtester Schauspieler: Action Abenteuer (Fluch der Karibik: Am Ende der Welt) * 2008 – Beliebtester Film-Bösewicht (Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) Weitere Auszeichnungen * 1996: London Critics Circle Film Awards (Großbritannien) – Schauspieler des Jahres (Ed Wood) * 1998: Golden Aries (Russland) – Bester ausländischer Schauspieler (Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas) * 1999: César (Frankreich) – Ehrenpreis für sein Lebenswerk * 1999: Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame (USA) * 2000: Blockbuster Entertainment Award (USA) – Beliebtester Schauspieler – Horror (Sleepy Hollow) * 2003: Hollywood Film Festival Award (USA) – Schauspieler des Jahres * 2004: Audience Award (Irland) – Bester internationaler Schauspieler (Fluch der Karibik) * 2006: NRJ Ciné Award (Frankreich) – Bestes Aussehen (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik) * 2008: Blimp Award (USA) – Beliebtester männlicher Filmstar (Fluch der Karibik: Am Ende der Welt) * 2008: National Movie Award (Großbritannien) – Beste Darbietung – männlich (Sweeney Todd: Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street) * 2009: Career Achievement Award (Bahamas) des Bahamas International Film Festival – Lebenswerk Weitere Nominierungen * 1997: Goldene Palme – (The Brave) * 1998: Chlotrudis Award – Bester Schauspieler (Donnie Brasco) * 1999: Blockbuster Entertainment Award – Bester männlicher Darsteller in einem Horrorfilm (Sleepy Hollow) * 2004: Chicago Film Critics Association Award – Bester Schauspieler (Fluch der Karibik) * 2005: British Independent Film Awards – Bester Schauspieler (The Libertine) * 2005: Audience Award – Bester internationaler Schauspieler (Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik) * 2007: Jupiter (Filmpreis) – Bester Darsteller international (Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2) * 2014: Goldene Himbeere 2014 – Schlechtester Schauspieler (Lone Ranger) Kategorie:Männlich (Person) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:1963 Geboren Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Produzenten Kategorie:Regisseure